


Clone Side Stories

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends
Genre: Gen, focusing on facility role swap facility and the US Clones from another AU, lots of Side stories, lots of self indulgent writing for OCs and AUs basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: Side stories about clones from other AUs (namely Facility, the role swapped Facility and some US Clones)





	1. Index

A list of notes and such (updated when needed)

 

Facility: The Timeline where Past and Present takes place. 

 

Role Swap Facility: In which Tesla fuses with Z3 forming T3 and taking over the world. Damning all clones made of him to bear his guilt and wrong doing.

 

US clones: In which the US made two Einsteins and kept one, along with some hybrid clones. 


	2. Survive and Thrive- RoleSwap Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue Tesla, a rebel Edison and deserting Freud make an unlikely team, yet somehow it all works. 
> 
> Takes place before the Super Science Friends find them.

The rogue Tesla known as T-9802 figured he had it pretty good for himself. He was living on borrowed time but weren't they all? If the Facility found them, none of them were going to make it out alive anyway. It’d been a risk all parties -especially the ones who had been most active in the break out- knew when they’d all agreed to their own parts in it.

‘Todd’, that’s what his title would have been, wouldn’t it? All of theirs, well those who survived and made it out. Todd hated titles, hated codes and ID numbers. Despite these, he held onto ‘Todd’ with a sense of pride. It was easier than just saying ‘rogue Tesla’ all the time and it helped him blend in with these non facility people. A twisted, dark badge of pride he shouldn’t have had to wear but wore anyway. The stolen time machine was hiding out somewhere, somewhen. They’d had to leave their last destination, having stirred up too much trouble.

They. A word he hadn’t thought he’d ever use, much less in regards to non Tesla companions. After all, no one wanted to be near them. Why would they? Everyone knew of how Tesla had betrayed humanity and joined Z3. Some would whisper that Z3 lured him into it, that Tesla was more innocent than common knowledge would have it. Even if it were true, it was a viewpoint shouted down. It was easier to justify their actions and their plans if there wasn’t any shred of innocence that might have held them back. Todd doubted it would have mattered much, the place was a scam, a meat factory where they threw lives at the wall, into the gears of the machine that was the Facility all in the name of the war effort.

They were trying to save humanity by losing their own.

Todd sneered at the Facility as a whole in as much disgust as he could muster. He had plenty of that to spare.

With his back comfortably against the wall, Todd pushed himself up enough to look a the read out of the time machine they’d stolen and been living in for some months after the initial escape. They were usually careful to keep their heads down while causing enough mischief to survive. They could have settled down and tried to be normal but any chance of that had long been lost.

Pal though, was the most normal of the three of them. He looked down at the Edison clone who often times found himself wedged up against Todd during the night. Todd, who considered himself adverse to sudden touching found it comforting when Pal did it. Between the mix of comfort and familiarity that came with another person’s electrical currents and the fact that Edisons had a reputation for being ‘harmless’ due to their role in the facility, Todd didn’t find it threatening at all. He knew he could over power the Edison he needed to.

Awoken by Todd’s movement, Pal opened an eye, watching Todd. His messy brown hair covering his face, it was almost cute, Todd thought. The former E-1-12821-1 had been dubbed ‘Pal’ as it was custom by those with palindromic numbers, or some variation of the word. A way to stand out and Be More than a number. For all their withdrawn and docile nature that had been trained into them, their behind the scenes maintenance jobs had given them something powerful. A sense of freedom that gave rise to rebellious natures. Todd had wondered idly if this sprung forth from the original Edison’s memories or nature that hadn’t been suppressed enough or something entirely new from the clones themselves. He didn’t know enough about who ‘Edison’ might have been, nor did he care enough to go look. He hated the idea that parts of their own minds had been constructed from men and women long gone. The idea that they were just pale imitations given modifications to be molded into perfect pieces to manipulate. They were better than the people they meant to replace, they were themselves.

“What time is it?” Pal asked, pushing his hair out of his face. Todd’s eyes lingered on Pal’s face. How innocent and tame it was. Though slightly older than himself, Pal’s face was still more childlike than his. He hadn’t had to fight, had to be put through the hell that he’d faced nor the responsibilities their Freud companion had to hold. Jealousy and Envy clashed at times but in the end they were all victims.

Todd had been tempted to push Pal down into the bed, back into sleep but it would have been for naught. The Freud, the newly named Daniel had woken up as well. Sitting up he put on his sunglasses, a replacement for his visor that kept his vision comfortably dim. Two electric classed clones in one room weren’t good for his eyesight.

“Well, what’s the plan for today?” Daniel asked, stretching. He was the oldest of the three, an actual teenager. An age Todd would be lucky to live to see. Or perhaps would have been lucky, he had no idea how long he might be able to live for out here, without the threat of daily combat. ‘Training’ they’d called it, it was a fight for survival, that’s what it was. A poor substitute to get back at T3.

Todd and Daniel were on opposites sides of the facility’s power structure. Todd a simple training dummy, Daniel part of the system that kept everyone in line. Todd had been vehemently opposed to him joining but it had been a very last second dash to get to a time machine, a way out. For all their lofty live styles, compared to Teslas and Edisons anyway, even Freuds sometimes dreamed of escape.

“We’re in a new place and a new time. We’ll do our usual routine and scout the area. Pal can do what he does best. We should get something out of pity that way.” Todd liked this sense of control he held, a welcome change he was unwilling to give up.

“May I make a suggestion?” Daniel inquired as he put on his probably now outdated jacket from the last time period they were in.

“About what we’re doing or what Pal’s going to be doing?” Todd asked back, tilting his head slightly.

“Both. Firstly, I want to make some suggestions to Pal’s routine. What we’ve been using is fine, but considering Pal’s...advanced age, he’s going to need to add more to what the story’s been so far. We need to find out what current events are going on and try to include it in.” Daniel noted, Todd mulled it over. This was true, Pal was also older than Todd. He was nearly a teenager as well. Todd had no idea how long Edisons could live for but certainly he was getting old. Old for a Tesla anyway.

“We’ve got rations here still, I suggest we find a newspaper if there’s any and read it. Make out what we’ve got. If there’s a map we’ll use that too. We’ll likely need to see if we can sell any of the things we’ve stolen from last time for extra funds. Our plan counts on Pal being able to woo someone enough to possibly let us in.” Daniel finished his suggestions, leaving the conversation open to the other boys.

Despite everything, Todd found that Daniel was an excellent partner and right hand man when he needed it. His powers of hunger inducement and repressment coupled with Todd’s own electricity powers could let them get away with some interesting scenarios. The three of them had found themselves to make quite a team. They all knew each other’s backgrounds and former roles, they had nothing to hide even if they could.

They were almost a ‘family’, but that word still felt strange and foreign to him. Todd supposed that in the end, he wouldn’t have wanted anyone else by his side now.

“We’ll do that.” Todd affirmed as he got off the bed and got ready.

The sign said ‘1941, London.’

It was a new world for them to explore and take advantage of together.


	3. Facility notes: facility hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on hierarchy in the facility. This is not a final nor a complete list and may be updated in the future. For the most part this is the general make up of the clones in the facility.  
> The role swap facility will get their own list chapter detailing the differences.

High ranking: 

Management: the group responsible for running and planning all of the major admin related aspects. Includes planning the scheduling of new clones being made and released to maintaining the war against Z3. In role swap, its against T3.

 

Mendel: placed into two subclasses. Research is focused on genetic engineering and introducing new generation upgrades in terms of genetics. They are the highest class of clone under management.

 

Turing: hybrid cyborg clones, accomplished by their own personal Tesla to help keep them powered as well as all other related equipment and systems. Typically unemotional as their entire lives center around their lot in life. Kind to their Teslas in their own way. In the role swap au, Teslas are replaced by Watts or Maxwells, leading to a subclass split that will be addressed later. Turings are used as security and are the core of the Cyber arm of operations attacking Z3s systems when possible. They have yet to attack Z3 himself. 

 

Mendel (food production) food is a highly important resource and one Z3 does a good job of making it difficult to obtain. As such, Mendels of this class are responsible for producing food. Either in their plant form or with by products of them that they cultivate.

 

Carver's: A bother class of the mendels, they are equally important although their method of providing food is not as widespread as the mendels. Used to provide food for units going out to the field in smaller groups.

 

Keplers: used to help protect the inner base by confusing traspassers. Other in groups of about 8 or 10. Othen checked on by Jungs. This is the highest group the Jungs personally observe.

 

Freuds: they come in groups of 4, each capable of manipulating a person's basic need or drive. Food, water, sleep and sex. All except the last subclass are hybrids. Sleep centric freuds are Freud Jung hybrids. Food are Cori Freud hybrids. No one has a clue what the thirst Freud is a hybrid of. The pure Freud subclass are not actually allowed to use their powers. However, they are defacto leaders of their groups. Feared by all lower classes as the above do not answer to them. They have the ability to see well in low light and have no friends outside of other freuds. They do not get along with Jungs. They keep each other in line.

 

Freud Ana subclass: a related class of clone. They make excellent defense as their originals work was centered around defense mechanisms. Friendlier than the other subclass of Friends.

* * *

Mid ranking:

 

Curies: this group encompasses Marie, Pierre and Irene subclasses as they all fall into a similar branch of science and powers. As far as combat classes go, Curies are highly desired. It takes a long time to train them however and have a tendency for Independence and stubborn tendencies. Treated with care. Jungs do not over see them. 

 

Tapputi: since their powers are based on potions they make, they are mainly research based and rarely go out on the field. Highly trained and educated.

 

 

Einsteins: split into two classes. One that's more suitable for delivery and one that's more adept at fighting. Which class they fall into depends on which power they develop first. Those that can produce a time bubble are combat trained while those who merely have super speed are for delivery. They are overlooked by Jungs. They actually have a friendly relationship with some of them.

* * *

Low ranking:

 

Darwin: a mix of surveillance and combat unit. There's not much to say about them.

 

Jung: tasked with ensuring that the other clones under their jurisdiction abide by the rules. There are four subclasses based on personality. Introversion and extraversion. Feeling and thinking. Etc. They also have good low light vision and are not typically well liked due to their role. They come in groups of ten and patrol in pairs. 

 

Teslas: they were once combat class but due to the facility needing power, they were reassigned to being a resource class. They work 12 hour shifts and generally do not leave their home station. Basement Teslas typically stay in the basement producing electricity or working on machines. Due to their short lifespans, most clones do not bother befriending them. The average life span of a Tesla is 13 to 16 years old. Turing teslas love longer, although 20 is old for them as well.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Role swap facility notes: clone hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes the changes between the classes of facility and role swap facility.

High level: 

Newton: A security centric clone who stands on guard to defend the base from potential invasion in case T3 tries to break in. 

* * *

Mid level:

Faraday: just below the Curies. They are the heavy hitters of the outside forces when they attack robot robots.

 

Maxwell: below Curies and Faradays. They work well with Faradays and are often sent as a pair. They do the same purpose of a Faraday except they can also do stealth missions if need be.

 

Watts: Above Darwin's but fairly low ranking as they replaced Edisons as the main power source of the facility due to being able to run longer and more smoothly. They are also more agreeable by default.

* * *

Low: 

Edisons were the original power source for the facility. However, their original personalities needed to be...fixed to be more agreeable and less of a bother. They are more timid and tend to stick in the background. Their current job is to fix and upgrade equipment. Those shipped outside to the rescue camps also fulfil their original power role. The facility also altered their hearing so theirs is rather good. It always seems too loud, almost distractingly so. Out of the clone classes, they have been closest to the outside and it's not unusual to see them actually outside under some sort of surveillance. It's a sort of right of passage for an Edison to return from the outside with something like a rock or some grass or even a flower as a sign of having gone out and come back alive. 

 

Teslas: due to Tesla being a part of T3, his own clone must bare his wrongs. They are kept apart from the other clones outside of combat training. From a young agrz they are told about T3 and what role Tesla played in it. The only way to help the world is to right his wrongs and train the other clones to fight. Half are assigned to fight and build equipment designed to simulate what machines T3 may have while the other half are locked away in a basement to help power that half of the facility. Management insists that no clone kill a Tesla but they don't punish the ones that do. Tesla clones were traded over from the other facility timeline in exchange for Newtons who fulfill the same role.

 

 


	5. All that's left (1 of 2) role swap facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise attack on the liberation camp leaves many casualties and few survivors. When an Edison, a Faraday and a Maxwell find themselves alone in the aftermath, well, what's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two featuring this trio.

1-E- 10001- 7 lost track of his bearings a long time ago, his only sense of direction was that internal compass that always pointed North. All electric clones could do that, yet it didn't do him much good here. He couldn't go back to the liberation camp, there was nothing but carnage there. Besides, he was just an Edison. He wasn't meant for much more than machines and power. His legs burned as they finally gave out under him, buckling and forcing him to fall down. 

 

Not far away enough. He had to get away..to where? He didn't know where the facility was from here and couldn't remember where the other camps and hideaways where, if they were anywhere near by to begin with. He could risk allowing one of those damned bots to trace his location and strip the facility of one of their few advantages if he tried. No, the most useful thing he could do now was find somewhere out of sight. After that, all that was left for him was to die, really. No one would care what happened to an Edison. Rolling himself over onto his back, he stared up at the night sky. Aside from his own permanent glow, it was empty. Maybe if he could turn his powers off, he could see the stars for the first and last time. 

 

His limbs lacked the power to properly move anymore, his chest was on fire and he was all so certain that his windpipe threatened to tear a hole in his throat if he so much as did anything more than breath hard. The Edison distracted himself with the feel of the wind caressing his cheek and gently brushing his hair. The damp leaves under his hands and pressed against his back were cool, if not a little slimy. The world was coaxing him to close his eyes, lulling him into the inevitable sleep he'd never wake up from. It was almost poetic and comforting in a morbid defeatist sense. 

 

He drifted off, a few tears wetting his cheeks in reluctant resignation.

* * *

It was the sound of movement that awoke him, though he did not stir. He lay still, every ounce of him having had the benefit of some sort of sleep. Sensitive ears that always felt out of place on his own self picked up the sound of rhythmic yet out of sink footsteps. Two of them.. no four perhaps.

Two people? 

Or two robots?

 

Didn't they use wheels? 

1-E- 10001- 7 hadn't been briefed on T3s shock troops and on top of that, he'd only caught a passing glance at one of them before he fled when the attack started. He cringed at the fresh reminder of yells and screams. The blasts of lasers and bullets in the air as he drove into the forest in a panicked frenzy.

 

"It's another survivor." Came a low, hurried voice. 

 

"I can still see a glow around him, he must still be alive!" Came another, excitedly. 

 

"He doesn't seem to be responding. Maybe he's asleep?" Came through first voice again, anxiously. 

 

"He doesn't look hurt."

 

A hand rested on his chest, carefully trying to shake him into acting. He could feel the tingle of another current against his own.

 

"You're alright, aren't you? It's ok, we're lost too." The first voice encouraged. 10001 could hear a kind smile in his voice. 

 

A trap? Did T3 employee human traitors into his army? 

 

After a moment, the hand withdrew. 

 

" Nothing. We can't stand around and wait for him to wake up."

 

The shifting of feet.

 

"...let me try something." The second voice spoke up, coming closer to him. 

 

"I'm sorry for doing this, I'll try not to hurt you." The anticipation made his chest tense up.

 

A light zap pushing against his own brand of electricity like a sharp poke.

 

He scrunched his face up reluctantly opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was how the clearing was  considerably more lit up, seeing how there were now there electric clones in one spot. 

 

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." The first voice belonged to a fellow with naturally two toned hair. A Faraday.

 

"I'm surprised that an Edison like yourself made it all the way out here." Said the person who had shocked him. He was fairly unremarkable look wise, although 10001 noted he had quite a sharp chin on him. He struggled to name this one. 

 

"Who are you two?" 10001 asked, feeling very out of place. He was in the presence of two highly ranked clones after all. 

 

"That's right. We really should introduce ourselves. I'm 2-F-6045-7 and he's 2-M-4320-7." The Faraday introduced. 

 

M.

It had to be a Maxwell then. 

 

"I'm 1-E-10001-7." He answered uniformly, keeping that respectable dull tone that had been drummed into every Edisons' head as part of their duty. Even out here there were rules to be followed. He'd never liked those rules, but he supposed it was better than having to make those decisions himself. Just follow orders. Don't think so much outside of those duties made for him. 

 

"A palindromic! How exciting. Lucky you for having such a number." The Faraday exclaimed, smiling in an attempt to liven up the situation.

 

"You're lucky for having been high ranking classes." 10001 commented as per typical fashion in the facility. He could see the Faradays smile falter for a brief second.

 

"I think we should keep moving. As lovely as our powers are, we do stick out like sore thumbs out here. I can cloak us as we walk, but it's not a smart idea to hang around." The Maxwell reminded them. 

 

"Where do we go?" 10001 asked, waiting for his new orders. 

 

"We weren't able to bring a map with us, with all the fighting and all. We're too tired to keep going. We should find some place to sleep until morning. Hide our powers, sleep in turns so we can be rested when it's light out. It would be easier for me to hide all three of us." Maxwell suggested. 

 

"Are you sure it's safer that way? If we keep moving in the cover of night, the robots will be busier looking through the camp but we'll make headway. We could take turns sleeping in the morning once we find a way to hide ourselves." Faraday offered his differing idea.

 

"I do think you have a point about making distance from here, but we're certainly worn out from tonight's events." Maxwell turned to 10001. 

 

"What do _you_ think?" 

 

The Edison was caught off guard. 

 

"What...do  _I_  think?" He repeated, baffled. This wasn't supposed to happen. The only decisions he ever had to make were related to how to best modify a machine or fix with limited supplies.

 

"You're a part of this too." Maxwell pointed out. 

 

"I'm an _Edison_ , this isn't something I'm supposed to do. I'm not qualified." He stressed. Surely there was a problem here. These two couldn't seriously want to know what he thought. 

 

"We know that. But don't you have thoughts and opinions? Aren't you qualified for those?" Maxwell prodded.

 

"Edisons don't give their thoughts, we keep our opinions to ourselves. Everyone knows an Edison takes orders, not give them. 

 

"Well then... I _order_ you to give your thoughts on the matter." Maxwell finally pushed.

 

10001 wanted to protest, but quickly killed the idea. Edisons didn't protest, except when it was relevant and even then it was a matter of toeing the line between advised input and speaking above ones station.

 

"... you're sure you _want_ an _Edisons_ ' opinion?" 10001 asked, silently begging him to be wrong about what he was asking him to do. 

 

_But Edisons' aren't supposed to want. Aren't supposed to beg. It isn't obedient._

 

"Yes. We can break the rules for a little bit. I'm sure management has something in their rules about these things. And if not, it can be our little secret. Now, what do you say?" Maxwell replied encouragingly. 

 

If management made an exception for this...then he supposed it was ok. No matter how much he'd try to deny it, nearly every Edison secretly wished to be any other class, someone more. This was all just some passing idealist dream that they'd all had at one point or another. Wishful thinking that led nowhere except right back around to the cold reality that only waited for them while their fanciful daydreams faded. 

Now that he had what he'd fantasized once long ago...he didn't know what to do with it.

"I..I think..we should keep moving for a while, farther away and then sleep. Put more distance between us." It felt like he had signed them up for their deaths. There was no simple right or wrong as far as he could tell but wouldn't that mean that either option could lead to their deaths? Had the other two wanted him to make a decision so he could take the blame when it failed?

 

Faraday nodded, pleased to see his plan won out. "So it's settled then. We keep moving for now." 

 

Maxwell pulled a cover of light over them, causing the world around them to take on a distorted view. 10001 looked in awe. 

 

"This is your power?" He gasped. It was rather neat...and useful. 

 

"One of them. Now let's keep our voices low and start moving." Maxwell whispered.

* * *

The three walked in silence, careful not to disturb the brush too much. Minutes slowly crawled by, marking the trios journey to nowhere. Fear and caution morphed into a sleepy lull. The dull dawn had found them at last. Aching feet that could take the no further and eyes that struggled to stay open forced them to finally stop. They were a decent distance from the base, with a stream running past a long abandoned shack. Someone had lived here long ago, but what had happened to them? Did T3 know of this place? 

 

The windows were cracked and slowly falling out. The roof sagged like it was tired from the march of time. Dust was everywhere, but otherwise it was undisturbed. Suspicious, yes. But it was shelter in the end. 

 

10001 stepped in first, he was the most expendable, he had to take the biggest risks. It was silent and despite the deterioration, it seemed cozy. The Faraday nudged him aside as he too entered. Hand held out, a magnetic aura accompanying him, he poked his head into every room.

A small bedroom, the mattress was still there but it was probably unsanitary. That being said, it was the most comfortable place to sleep here

 

The bathroom mirror was caked in dust with the bathtub and toilet looking like they were in dire need of some care. 

 

The rest of the house was easy enough to see from the living room.

 

The Faraday relaxed as much as he could.

 

" It looks like it's alright to stay for the time being." He announced cheerfully. His attempt to lift morale was hampered by the prevalent dirt and dead eyes.

 

"There's only one bed and three of us." The Maxwell rubbed his eyes. 

 

"I'll keep watch while you two sleep." 10001 volunteered more out of obligation than anything else.

 

"But 10001, you're just as tired. Whether you like it or not, you're going to fall asleep before you realize. Now sleep on the couch. The two of us will...share the bed. Or maybe one of us sleeps in the chair." Maxwell seemed adamant about this. It was a soft kind of adamance. The type that wasn't all out in full force, but rather hiding behind friendly demeanors and suggestions.

 

"I'll sleep on the couch."

 

The response put Maxwell at ease. The other two disappeared into the bedroom leaving the Edison alone. He sat down on the sagging cushions, he could feel the board under the seat pressing into his back. Yet none of that mattered when his eyes closed the moment his head his the fabric.

 


	6. Closed circuit ( role swap facility 2/2)

1-E-10001-7 wasn't sure if it was pain in his neck from the couch or the ambivalent noise that woke him up. The fatigue from last night hadn't waned much, still very much present in his bones. Pushing himself upright, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. For a moment he forgot he wasn't alone. That out of everyone who could have been more capable..more deserving...that it was a mere edison who survived. The sole survivor.

 

Not that it meant much. 

 

It was then he remembered. There were others here. 

 

Unless they had abandoned him. Genuine panic mixed with forced resignation colored his mind at the idea of being left behind.

 

Shame. Confusion. 

 

 

Why should he feel afraid of the fact? It's inevitable. Two combat classes don't need a support class to slow them down. He didn't know how to fight. Even without management there, he wasn't sure he could manage. The thought of using his powers almost frightened him. He had caught sight of the Faradays training before, heard rumors of how the latest fight against the Tesla's had gone. Brief glimpses of the destruction a fellow electric class like himself could cause, whether they be Faraday or Tesla. 

 

Perhaps even Edison. 

 

He hesitated, pulling his mind away from that line of thought. 

 

_It wasn't wrong to want to matter, did it?_

 

Was that what he wanted?

 

 

 

He walked to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway. He couldn't ignore the cross crossing of spiderwebs that decorated the room. High in the ceilings and buried in the corners like lace. The edison could barely see himself in the mirror, heavily caked in dust at this point. Whatever desire he had to use it quickly disappeared as he turned around and left, closing the door. His movement along the creaky wooden floors did not go unnoticed.

 

The mute shuffling of feet and the squeaking of a hinge were met with the sight of a closed door from that general direction. 

 

A beat of silence before the image of the door faded away, revealing the Maxwell with the Faraday behind him. 

 

"It's just you, thank management." Maxwell sighed, all three of them relaxing. 

 

"We heard something moving and thought it might be one of T3s forces. It's a good thing we didn't just blast through the door, isn't it Maxwell?" Faraday chuckled tensely. 

 

"It would be a shame to lose our friend here." Maxwell agreed.

 

"The bathroom is a mess. You could use it if you're brave enough to. I wouldn't recommend it." The Edison reported dutifully.

 

"Uh, I think I'm going to pass on that. We can.. always go in the great outdoors." Faraday commented awkwardly. The room went silent as no one wanted to entertain the idea.

 

"I think some breakfast is in order. How about we take a look around?" Maxwell spoke up with a smile, trying to get their mind off of their bathroom prospects.

 

"I don't suppose either of you had your emergency food rations on hand?" The Faraday asked sheepishly. "I ate mine long before the attack."

 

"I got snackish, I meant to get it replenished." He explained sheepishly to the baffled Maxwell.

 

" I dropped mine." 10001 replied guilty.

 

 

"Do you think any of the food we find is still edible?" Maxwet asked as they searched the kitchen. 

 

 

There were a decent amount of bowls and plates tucked away in cabinets, interiors decorated much the same as the bathroom. Cutlery lay undisturbed for who knew how long. What food they found was long spoiled. The sole exception was a small jar of honey that one of them had found. The boys had never had the luxury of tasting it. Maxwell opened the jars giving it a sniff. It didn't smelled spoiled or mouldy like the other items had giving them hope. Hunger urged them to try. Uncertainty begged them not to.

 

"I'll try." The Edison volunteered. It was part of his duty..but it was also his stomach urging him to eat. Would it be selfish of him to steal the first bite of a meager meal before his superiors? No doubt.

 

_Why are you still sticking to facility hierarchy?_

 

A question he had no answer to. 

 

Maybe stubbornness for it's sake, or for his own.

 

He dipped the cleaned utensil into the honey, making sure not to dirty it with his mouth if he wanted seconds. It was very sweet, making him perk up with eagerness. It was a little gritty but it was good. 

 

Maybe not enough for a meal but it was food. 

 

The other two watched expectantly at his reaction.

 

" It's good." He told them, almost reluctantly. He couldn't deny that he'd been tempted to try and keep it all for himself. 

 

He knew he wouldn't have gotten away with it but it was a nice thought. The other two carefully dug in, tasting their new found food source. 

 

"This is the best thing I've eaten...ever." Faraday remarked, as he downed his latest spoonful. 

 

"It's making me awfully thirsty. Is the water drinkable?" Maxwell asked. 

 

"I wouldn't trust it." 10001 answered. He had to admit, as good as the honey tasted, he was getting thirsty too. Not to mention, this wouldn't last them forever. 

 

"We need to talk about what we're doing next." Maxwell started as Faraday closed the lid. 

 

"We're going to need more food, water as well." Faraday began to list. 

 

" Is there food in the forest?" The Edison asked, hoping that these two had some sort of survival training. 

 

"I don't know. Most likely there is. Problem is, we don't know what won't kill us." Maxwell informed dejectedly.

 

"You two are both combat classes, didn't management train you on survival?" 10001 gawked at the news.

 

"We thought the support classes would, that's why we were so happy to see you were still alive." The Maxwell explained. The two classes exchanged worried looks. They had been relying on the other to have what they needed to make it through this. 

 

" We Edisons aren't taught these sorts of things. We know how to fix machines, and innovate. We're maintenance and tech support. An Edison has no business learning to do or be more than what we were made for." 10001 huffed in agitation. It wasn't fair. He hadn't asked for any of this. Once upon a time cycles ago, he had been itching at the chance to be something more than just an Edison. Now that he had grown used to his role, he didn't crave for anything more...for the most part. He had satisfied that yearning when he'd succeeded in his rite of passage. It wasn't explicitly against management and thus even the Jungs would not strip them of this little sense of class culture from them. 

 

He kept that pebble from his first venture outside. That big wide open world that both beckoned him yet was so dangerous , this little foray into the most shallow parts of it they were allowed to witness personally. It was meant to be a once in a lifetime event. A strangely familiar sense of freedom. Perhaps in another life. Leftovers from the man they were made to emulate before they were perfected for the facility's needs.

 

"Our best bet is to go back to the camp, then. There might be supplies still." Maxwell said as he leaned back on his hands. 

 

The other two boys looked over in shocked disbelief. 

 

"Are you crazy? Go back to the place that just got raided last night? That we spent all night escaping from?" 10001 yelled, not wanting to believe this was an actual suggestion. 

 

" I have to side with the Edison on this. Are you sure this is what you want? What if there are still forces there, scouting the area?" Faraday asked, leaning towards their companion.

 

A warm, fuzzy feeling washed over 10001. Never had a higher ranking clone actually agreed with what he said, much less listen to something that wasn't a report.

 

"I don't want to go back but I don't think we have much of a choice. We have no supplies. We don't know where to go, our map doesn't help us a lot. Unless we happen to find a Mendel out here posing as a plant, we're out of options. The best thing we can do is look for survivors. And then...I don't know." Maxwell admitted. 

 

"So what you're telling me is, we're going to go back to the murder scene, hope we can find something to help is not die while hoping we don't get killed on the way in and out of there...so we can slowly die when we run out of supplies. Is that what you're telling me?" The Edison snapped. It wasn't expected of him, wasn't edison like to lose his temper. Despite this, he didn't care. They had beaten the odds and gotten this far, given him some hope..and now he had to give it all up.

 

Hope that wasn't meant for his station to cling to. 

 

A station he was slowly becoming more divorced from.

 

All for some combat classes who only had a slightly more solid idea for what to do. 

 

A sharp zap of electricity came off of him, the growing heaviness of electricity in the air. The other two tensed at this display. It was the Faraday who came to him first. 

 

The Edison glared at him, daring him to do something. To tell him he was wrong. He didn't know if it was because he wanted someone to tell him what to do again with more answers than he had or if he wanted to matter at the end of just this conversation. 

 

"It's alright. You're not wrong, we don't have an idea right now." Faraday began, attempting to be friendly. 

 

10001 eyed him, not showing any reaction. 

 

"But it's a step in some direction. Think about it this way, we won't be alone. We could get lucky and find another camp to take us in. We won't know unless we try." The Faraday laid out the long and short of the situation.

 

"How about this." Maxwell stood up, thinking something over. "You stay here, the two of us go back." 

 

He held his hands out, waiting.

 

10001 felt his heart jump up in his throat. His first choice to make. Could he make it? Was turning back on his first choice a valid choice? 

 

Was going along with their plan making a choice making a choice or throwing it away? They both led to the same dilemma. 

 

Was he really safer here, alone in the shack than with the other two?

 

"Well?" Faraday asked.

 

"I don't mean to rush you, but I think we need to get moving." Maxwell urged.

 

"I'm... coming with you." 

 

As the boys headed deeper into the forest, making sure to keep to the trees, no one spoke. Quietly listening for the sound of robots. Instead of the whirring of gears there was only the sound of birds singing, the wind gracing the trees occasionally and their own steps breaking twigs and other small bits of nature under foot. The Maxwell kept them cloaked, the light around them bending. 

 

10001 had made the decision to go along of his own voliton, yet he still regretted it. They were all walking to their deaths, undoubtedly. If they had stayed, well they'd be faced with inevitable death by starving. Was it better to die a presumably quick death or a slower one? 

 

A rather morbid line of thought but their existence was morbid in of itself. 

 

"1-E-10001-7, was it?" Faraday inquiered, quietly as they walked. 

The Edison turned to look at him, blank faced as all support classes tended to do.

 

"Is there something you need?" He asked bluntly. He mentally kicked himself for it. Of course he would be. What other reason could it be?

 

" I heard pallindromics have nicknames for themselves. Is that true?" The Faraday asked innocently. 

 

The Edison was taken aback. What kind of question was this? 

 

" Do Faradays not have pallindromics of their own?" He asked back, genuinely curious. 

 

" We do, but management doesn't like their combat classes to start using their own names. Messes with their systems and the Jungs don't like the sudden change." The Faraday answered with a light laugh in his voice. 

 

"...we Edisons do..but management doesn't pay as much attention to us. They're trying to phase us out if the Watts can do our job better than we can." 10001 lamented. It was what it was, they couldn't do anything about it. If they revolted, they'd just be branded the new Teslas. Those who had the misfor of working down there for one reason or another knew what waited for them at the end of that route. 

 

"Phased out, you don't mean..?" The Faraday asked in disbelief.

 

"Every cycle, they produce less Edisons and more Watts. The spaces that used to be just for us are being replaced. We're being forced to share with our own successors." The Edison responded disdainfully. 

 

"I thought that perhaps you support classes would have it better. I guess I was wrong." The Faraday commented sadly.

 

"Why would you think that? I thought the higher ranking classes had more benefits. Management loves you for being you. You're indispensable." 10001 asked in disbelief. 

 

" It's not so grand when your very existence centers around your ability to stay alive. Waking up every day wondering if you'll see your friends or your bed again. What I wouldn't give to change spots with you. To not have those worries, to just tinker and observe. I suppose even you don't have it that good." The Faraday revealed. 

 

"Management treats no one kindly. We're all just tools for a war that never ends." Maxwell spoke up bitterly. 

 

" There's nothing we can do about either of those." Faraday said before they fell silent again, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

 

It was the body of an unfortunate Jung that got them talking again. Slumped against a tree and sporting a blast wound in his abdomen marked his end. His arms were brown with dried blood in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. 

 

Nature had begun to take back what both was and wasn't hers to begin with. A sense of repulsion and morbid curiosity held them in a trance. The sick, sour bile in his stomach forced 10001 to look away, leaving him dry heaving. The smell wasn't helping either. 

 

" Do you know who he was?" Maxwell asked, 10001 lifted his head having stepped away.

 

" I don't know. I don't want to know. Just...just get away from it." Faraday followed suit before he stopped to look back.

 

" Don't you think we should do something for him?" He inquired.

 

"There's nothing we can do for him. Dead is dead." Maxwell pointed out.

 

" It seems wrong to leave him just sitting there." Faraday commented.

 

" What do you want us to do? Bring him back? With those wounds he'd just bleed out and die again." Maxwell hissed, opting to stare at the trees. 

 

"...I was thinking... couldn't we...bury him? It..it seems like the right thing to do." Faraday pleaded, earning him the Maxwells ire.

 

" Bury him with what? Our hands? I'm not touching a dead body." Maxwell pushed back. 

 

"Alright, look, maybe if we find a shovel or something at the camp we can try." Maxwell suggested. 

 

" I think he'd like that very much.". Faraday said simply.

 

" Did you really mean it when you said you'd trade places with an edison?" 10001 asked, trying to pull his mind from that Jung they'd had to leave behind. 

 

" I still do." He answered somberly. 

 

" When you asked if I have a name for myself that management doesn't know about..I never answered." 10001 continued slowly. The Faraday looked over expectantly.

 

" It's Linus." It felt...odd saying it out loud in front of someone who wasn't an edison. Like some forbidden secret that only other Edisons were meant to know. If they were to die soon, he supposed it didn't matter. But if they didn't..well...what was the worst trouble he could get into? 

 

"Linus." The Faraday tested it, amused by it. " Why Linus?" 

 

" Well, it made sense, see the Lin part is from palindromic. I added the US to make it sound more complete.." Linus explained feeling clever about it.

 

"Do you think that maybe someday, the two of us could have names like yours? I think I'd love having a name like that. Like a real person." The Faraday asked admiringly.

 

"If management doesn't find out. At this rate, I don't think management will." Linus mused.

 

A mix of eagerness and worry sat in the back of his mind. There was something nice about being able to walk around ' free' from management. On the other hand they were almost wholly dependant on them for everything. 

 

"I wonder, what kind of name we'll pick for ourselves. Maxwell, do you have any ideas about what you're calling yourself?" Faraday asked gleefully, giddy at the mere idea of a different kind of name.

 

" The facility gave us our names." Maxwell pointed out, not quite as on board. 

 

" But don't you want to think about what you'd call yourself outside of the facility?" Faraday prodded, mild disappointment in his voice.

 

"Maybe just.. Max." The Maxwell stated briefly before turning back to guiding them through the forest under his light refraction. 

 

"That's...fine, I suppose. Maybe you'll find something more exciting to use as your name." Faraday suggested.

 

" You don't like it?" Max asked, a faint tinge of playfulness on his lips as he turned back to look at his companions.

 

" I was thinking I'd it wouldn't be more... freeing to use a name more removed from your class name." Faraday said simply.

 

"I'm sure we'll have all the time in the world for those things." Max's demeanor changed as the smell hit them. The putrid smell of those who were unlucky. Fellow clones, those humans they had rescued after a hard fought battle. 

 

All of it was gone. The darkness of night had obscured the truth, gifting them with the horrors of what their imaginations and intellect could supply. Now it was out in the open just waiting there. The aftermath laid bare. 

 

Carnage tainted the site. Just yesterday it had been relatively well off. Enough food for the time and defenses being constructed. A sense of unusual ease stemming from their first real victory had led them to be too confident. The hype of having mattered and fulfilling their lives purposes were dashed.

 

"I think we should leave." Linus sputtered. The sight alone was revolting. What they had seen with the Jung was nothing compared to this. 

 

"But what about the supplies and survivors?" Maxwell asked, visibly torn between chasing after Linus and staying to stick to the plan. 

 

" I don't think there are any and it's not worth digging through the bodies for them." Linus called back as he started running back to the cabin. 

 

"Wait, Linus, come back. I see someone. It's..a very odd man…" Faraday called out to him. 

 

Run or stay? Go alone or stay behind with his new found companions. Linus's hesitation let Faraday catch up to him. Breathing heavily, he pulled on Linus's arm.

 

" What if he's dangerous?" Linus asked, feeling Faraday's current brush against his own.

 

" He seems to be alone, Max and I can take him. You don't have to fight." Faraday reassured him. 

 

" What if he isn't?" 

 

Silence.

 

" We're going to do what we can. We were bound to be found eventually, right? We'll just do what management trained us for. We have to have faith, Linus." Faraday gently pulled him back to the site, stopping no just behind the tree line. He motioned him to stay while he returned to the spot.

 

An old bearded man in a peculiar coat was observing the area, his odd... box, for lack of a better descriptor..sat some feet away from them. He shook his head in disgust.

 

The robot came into view, striking a healthy, trained fear into his heart. A rather square and bulky creation, it followed after the man. Despite all they knew about robots, they seemed friendly. 

 

Illogical. Absurd.

 

" What do you make of him, Max?" Faraday whispered. 

 

" Maybe he's a traitor, a scout for T3." Max began to move back into the woods, Faraday following suit. The sudden rustle of foliage caught the duos attention just long enough for the man to look over at where they had disappeared to. 

 

He stayed close to his robot, wielding a strange two pronged metal object. 

 

" Hello? Come out peacefully now and we won't hurt you." He called out to them. 

 

The three stayed silent. 

 

"Perhaps, Graham Bell, those were the movement of wildlife. Wolves or other scavengers attracted to the bodies." The robot suggested calmly. 

 

Graham Bell made a sorrowful, disgusted face at the notion before turning back to his investigation.

 

" I suppose you're right, Watson. It's only nature, but it's a damn shame what happened here." He lamented.

 

The three pulled away further from the tree line. Max spoke up first.

 

"He doesn't seem to be with T3, but who is he and why does he have a robot?" 

 

Faraday glanced at the two visitors before turning back to the hushed conversation.

 

" Maybe he's an ally. Should we go up to him and just say hi?" 

 

" There's nothing to suggest he isn't working for T3. He could be a hired hand." Linus countered, frowning. 

 

" I suppose you're right, but what do we do now? He just showed up out of nowhere. Who knows how long he could be here." Max said as he played with a broken branch he'd found. 

 

" It could be our way out of here. I think we should sneak on and see if we can't leave on it." Linus offered. 

 

Faradays eyes were wide in shock.

 

" You're suggesting that we just steal his machine? Wouldn't that make him angry if he finds us?" He asked in disbelief. 

 

" We don't have many options. Staying here means death. Even if he finds us, didn't you say you and Max could take him on? I don't want confrontation, but what else can we do?" Linus reminded him.

 

" You're right, but I don't like it." Faraday conceded. 

 

" We have to err on the side of caution. We'll have to sneak out way to the box without anyone noticing. And then it's just a matter of getting the box to work. I'll cover is but we still have to be careful about the noise. I'll lead, Linus you go behind me and Faraday you cover the rear." Max ordered.

 

" Let's get ourselves out of here." 

 

Sneaking past was tedious, looking down to make sure of where your feet were going to land next, and keeping an eye on the man. They were working against an invisible clock. 

 

Stepping out into the clearing behind the box, the Graham Bell and Watson were still a distance away. Close enough to run back if they were alerted but if they were smart, they could take the box before the duo could do anything about it. 

 

After that it was all up to debate. 

 

Pushing the door open Max was in shock of what he saw. It was massive and decorated. Gold and bronze covered most surfaces, an odd device or two lay stop the central station. A communication device? Max let his light screen down, a mild headache starting to form near his temples. 

 

"Linus, can you get this up and running?" Maxwell asked, still awestruck by the interior.

 

" I'll do what I can." Linus answered honestly.

 

" It's all we can ask of you." Faraday clapped his shoulder before discussing something or other with Max. Everything relied on Linus now. Just a sole Edison in charge of everyone's fates. He pulled on a handle, causing a loud screeching noise to erupt from the console. He jumped back, cringing at how loud it was. He fumbled with the handle again, pushing it back to it's original position, praying for the sound to stop drilling itself into his skull.

 

The commotion from outside snapped him back into action. Before Max and Faraday could yell at him to hurry up, he was already teaching for another handle.

 

The box jumped to life once more, although not flawlessly. It acted slowly, stalling out as if missing some vital component. 

 

"Hey, whoever you are, step away from the console. The phonebox is not something just anyone to use!" Shouted Graham Bell.

 

" Linus, hurry up, we need you here." Maxwell stressed as he pressed himself against the doors. 

 

"I'm doing the best I can, I've never seen any of these before." He yelled back as he frantically searched for the missing aspect.

 

The door began to rattle as the proper owners of the box tried to force entry. 

 

This button, no that one. This lever, that lever. All of them wrong. 

 

They were wrong to have taken the advice of an edison, to depend on him to save them. He wasn't meant to lead or plan. He was meant to follow what others told him. 

 

Yet here he was and he couldn't do that. The box seemed to calm down and stabilize with the sounding of some...other device. It resonated almost musically. He had failed and death was just out there barely at bay.

 

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'm just an Edison." He apologized sadly as the door slammed open. 

 

" Now, I've asked you nicely to cooperate," Graham Bell announced harshly " now who are you?" 

 

"Children? Here?" He asked baffled, blinking slowly as if be couldn't believe his eyes. The stunned peace only lasted a second as Max and Faraday attacked Watson, letting loose their combined electrical charge. 

 

The electricity seemed to have minimum effective on his body. His head however was a weak spot, causing him to jitter and slump. 

 

" Stop that, Watson's a friend. He won't hurt you if you leave him alone." Graham Bell sounded his musical device once again, disrupting the two attacking clones. 

 

A brief reprieve gave Graham Bell a chance to intervene.

 

" You've got to stop. My phone box is not for fighting in." Graham Bell went to check on Watson. He grimaced at the charred marks on his body. 

 

" How are you doing, boy? I hope those two haven't hurt you too badly? I'll get you all fixed up after we have our little talk." He cooed to his robot.

 

" What are you doing? That's a robot and you're just...just being so close to him." Maxwell yelled in fear.

 

"What? No, Watson is a friend. He doesn't mean any harm. He's my friend, my traveling companion." Graham Bell explained. 

 

" How can you be friends with a robot? Don't you know about T3 and what he's done?" Max argued. Faraday inched backwards towards Linus. 

 

"T3. I think we need to start over. How about a proper introduction. My name is Alexander Graham Bell. I travel through time and space with my robot Watson." Graham Bell said, trying to look at peace. He still held that device of his as if waiting for the boys to act up again. 

 

The three of them looked at each other. 

 

"I'm 2-M-4320-7. A Maxwell. This here is 2-F-6045-7. He's a Faraday. That's 1-E-10001-7. He's an Edison." Maxwell introduced. 

 

"Those are barely names. Judging from your clothes, I take it you're from the facility?" This observation brought on panic to the boys. 

 

" Facility?" 

 

How did he know? 

 

" How do you know about the facility? Are you working with T3?" Demanded Max electricity jumping off his body. 

 

" Easy now." Graham Bell held up his hands. " Let me explain. I had a hand in helping the facility gather some of their subjects for their project. I thought it would work, help stem the tide of the war. I'm questioning if it was worth it." Graham Bell lamented. 

 

" You helped the facility?" Faraday asked meekly. 

 

" See? I mean you no harm. Watson here isn't working with T3." 

 

" We're sorry. We thought that since you came here after the attack that you were a scouting party for him." Faraday came clean.

 

" And you're the only survivors." Graham Bell commented sorrowfully.

 

"....we saw a dead Jung back there in the forest." Max spoke up.

 

" I'm sorry for your losses. What were you planning on doing with the phone box? Run away with it? I'm sure you've already found out by now, but you're missing a vital piece of equipment. The sonic tuning fork." Graham Bell leaned against the now locked doors of the phone box.

 

"We had no choice. It was either die now or die later." Max told him, unapologetically. 

 

" It was Linus's idea, I thought we should have tried to talk to you….but they had a point." Faraday confessed. 

 

"Which one of you is Linus?" Graham Bell asked. " If you had real names, why didn't you tell me those?" 

 

Linus slowly raised his hand to take responsibility.

 

 Graham Bell looked him up and down, frowning.

 

"So you decided to just steal a highly advanced piece of technology without knowing what you have." He scoffed. "Some how, I'm not surprised." 

 

Linus bowed his head, opting to stare at the ground.

 

"I'm sorry. We just wanted to live." He said quietly.

 

Whatever anger had been planned in his words lost steam. He softened, remembering what was at hand.

 

" I can't fault you for that. Do you have any idea if where you're planning to go from here?" Graham Bell asked. 

 

" Um...no. We were just... going to look for survivors and supplies." Maxwell answered.

 

" Well, if you don't mind, how would you like to come along with Watson and I? We could always use more companions. Perhaps we can find the three of you a new home." Graham Bell offered.

 

The three exchanged unsure looks. 

 

" If you really want, I can send you back to the facility." 

 

"No. I don't want to go back there." Linus had made up his mind. He didn't want to go back to fighting. To waiting in the liberation camps, waiting for every passing second to usurp what little peace of freedom they had managed to carve out for themselves. To wait for new orders to be given, to be regulated to repairs. 

 

"Wait, Linus, we don't even know what we're getting into." Max cautioned.

 

" I don't want to see more dead bodies like just now. I don't want to wait to die." Linus pleaded. 

 

" It's a reasonable demand to know what you're getting into. I can take you away from here. Any when, any where in the universe. It's amazing how vast it all is, but it's a shame there are so few people who get to bask in it's glory." Graham Bell began.

 

" There will be some danger, but you won't have to fight any more wars. Not if we can help if and not if you don't want to. As I mentioned before, I will do my best to find you a new home in more peaceful times, nicer planets. You have nothing to lose." 

 

" Do you promise?" Max demanded. 

 

" You have my word." Graham Bell agreed.

 

" One condition. We stay as a trio." Faraday insisted. 

 

This brought upon more reluctance. 

 

" I can't promise that if you get adopted, but if you're with me, the three of you can stay." Graham Bell laid out his ultimatum.

 

 

There wasn't much of an argument to be made against taking the offer.

 

" There's one more thing I want to ask of you. A favor before we leave." Faraday asked.

 

" Alright, name it." Graham Bell would oblige this as well.

 

There was newly dug grave by the tree. They couldn't do anything for the former inhabitants of the camp, but they could do this one thing for this one Jung. Watson had done the honor of moving him into his more proper resting place.

 

A farewell to all they had known. The war, their old lives. 

 

It was time to start something new.

 

 

 

 


End file.
